Jinsei no Iwaku : Story of My Life : 私の生命の物語
by Kid Al
Summary: I don't care what everybody thinks or says. I still believe There's some good in Hyuuga Hanabi. I, Sarutobi Konohamaru, swear that I can give you the proof. Take a look inside.
1. Evil Incarnate

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mabo(Kishimoto Masashi).

Chapter #1 - Evil Incarnate

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

I groaned again as I was the only one left without a simulation mission partner, as always. At that time, I couldn't be bothered who became my partner as long as I have one. But back then, I sure didn't know how lucky I was.

Then one day, 'Evil Incarnate' came along under the name Hyuuga Hanabi. She was eight and was home schooled, being a Hyuuga and all. She was a year younger but was so-called 'skilled' enough to be in our class.

"Hey! I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru and I guess I'm gonna be your partner. I like training to be a ninja and I dislike… I dunno what I dislike… Anyway, you are?" I said, trying to be cheerful. She replied back tonelessly, "Hyuuga Hanabi. I like quiet environment and playing small pranks. I hate loud noises and most of all, you." My grin was wiped of. You know what? I think I found out what I disliked that day. This is gonna be a superbly long term.

Since that day, I arrived home thoroughly pummeled and bruised. Evil Incarnate has the weirdest fighting techniques. She stops all my chakra! How is that fair play? She plays dirty as well. She always steps on my scarf and use me as a dummy to practice on. Not to mention we are not really communicating.

Then, one day, when we were training. I tripped on my scarf. And to make matters worst, behind me was a really steep cliff. I fell off the edge. I was pretty sure I was a goner, but then something clamped on my wrist.

She was hanging on a chakra rope and holding on my wrist. Amazingly, she pulled me up. "Thanks," I muttered, as I sat on the cold rock. "Well, it's a one-timer," she panted in a voice a never heard before. When she realized she had let slip of her cool, she said "How am I suppose to make fun of you if you're dead?" tonelessly.

Perhaps, I was wrong. Maybe Evil Incarnate, no, Hyuuga is not that evil. "Thanks, Hyuuga" I mumbled as she walked off.

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

Yo! It's Zaki here. And I'll be trying to reach 101 chapters. So I hope you guys will be rooting for me. I will appreciate reviews, accept constructive criticism but not flames. Thanks.


	2. Accident

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mabo(Kishimoto Masashi).

Chapter #2 - Accident

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

The next few days, we argued again. It was as plain as that. Well, I was so caught up fighting; I forgot what the heck we were arguing about. Right now, we were centimeters from each other in a death-lock glare. Soon this was going to be physical.

Then, the teacher came in. We gave each other a glare and walked off. Then, Shikamaru-nii started the lesson, tonelessly, about ninja qualities. Soon, I stopped listening to him until "Konohamaru, name one troublesome ninja quality." I couldn't even think of one. "I don't know, sensei," I mumbled. "Hanabi?" asked Shikamaru-nii. I groaned. Of all people, she was the one chosen to show off at my stupidity.

"To be a ninja you must be quick-witted and skilled," she said, before looking at me. Then, I saw a glint in her eyes. A glint… of Evil. Then, Hyuuga announced to the class. "Everything stupid babies like Sarutobi are not." A look of pure smugness was on her face.

That did it. A vein definitely popped. I felt a wave of pure anger. I tried to control it… And I was winning! Until… "What's your say, scaredy-cat?" That was the last straw. My legs moved on their own accord. I found myself standing up. "Hyuuga," I muttered, my voice filled with detest. "Sarutobi," she said calmly, looking me straight in the face.

Before I realized it, I was centimeters from her face in a glare match. "Troublesome kids, calm down now. Dammit!" I heard Shikamaru-nii said. But I didn't care. I was not gonna lose to Hyuuga in this.

I half-yelped when a chalkboard duster hit me on my head and I toppled forward. And I landed on top of Hyuuga. Now I know what Naruto-nii felt like when he… err… for a lack of better words, kissed Sasuke-san when they became Genin. I seriously didn't know what to do until I felt someone shove me off.

"Sarutobi… Did you… Did you just?" was all I heard from Hyuuga before I was punched into the hall way. I heard her yell "Counselor!" and storm out off the classroom, careful to step on me. What a crappy day…

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

Yo! It's Zaki here. Please don't get mad if I don't upload for a while 'cos 101 chapters... Wow... That's hard...


	3. Lonely

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mabo(Kishimoto Masashi). And the song doesn't belong to me either. But I don't know who owns it...

Chapter #3 - Lonely

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

I groaned as I peeled myself from bed. Yesterday was the crappiest day of my life. I blame it on Hyuuga… I dragged myself for breakfast. After that, I brushed my teeth, clumsily. I got dressed, and started for school.

"Ohayo, Konohamaru-kun," said Moegi as soon as she saw me. "Ohayo, Moegi, Udon!" I said, grinning. "Ohayo gonzaimasu, Konohamaru-kun," mumbled Udon. And then, a dark-haired, pale-eyed monster walked by. "Ohayo, Kaibutsu (Monster)!" I said, grinning widely. Kaibutsu walked by without replying.

And suddenly, something hit me on the head. Kaibutsu was behind me. "That's not nice, Sarutobi." "But you are a monster!" I protested. "Whatever…" she said as she rolled her eyes. "I just came to say school's cancelled because Iruka-sensei's on a mission and Shikamaru's having trouble with a ninja from Suna." "Which one?" asked Moegi, innocently. "The one that can do that," said Kaibutsu as she pointed at Shikamaru, who was soaring through the sky. "Come of it, Kaibutsu. Any ninja can do that," I said. "I mean the kunoichi with the giant fan," said Kaibutsu. "Oh…" I said. "In that case, who wanna play ninja?" I asked. A few minutes later, I was swarmed by people yelling "Let me play!" over and over again. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Kaibutsu walk away. For a second, I felt pity for her.

After successfully assassinated my target once again, I saw Kaibutsu sitting so lonely on a tree trunk. I excused myself and walked towards her.

_"Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori wo sagashi_

_Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo_

_Haha ga itoshigo wo kaina ni idaite_

_Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau_

_Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni_

_Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo_

_Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku_

_Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru_

_Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara_

_Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou_

_Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu_

_Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara_

_Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo_

_Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru_

_Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete..."_

_(When I am lonely, I seek warmth_

_I trace far into the distance my dear memories_

_Holding her beloved child in her arms,_

_A mother sings a lullaby under the sun._

_On the cheek of an infant playing in the dreamland,_

_A fairy makes dimples of happiness._

_Even after being woken from a dream, a smile lingers_

_Such a seed of kindness remains in the heart._

_When a stretched heart is released, it is able to fly_

_Its seed of kindness has been freed._

_Before long, my eyes will see the festival floats and flowers blooming_

_And my heart will be carried to this beautiful place._

_Someday, in the clear blue sky,_

_Everyone will be able fly freely as high as possible._

_Fly freely with flowers blooming in their hearts…)_

"Awesome!" I cried in amazement as I reached Kaibutsu. Color rose in her cheeks when she realized I was there. "You were fantastic!" I said as I gave her a well-deserved applause. "If you weren't aimin' to become a ninja, you could be a singer any day!" I said as I sat myself on the grass next to the stump. I was lucky she wasn't killing me.

"A… Arigato…" she mumbled after a while, uncertainly. "Where did you hear that song from?" I inquired. "Hinata-neechan sang it to me as a lullaby when I was little ..." she said before adding "My kaa-san passed away shortly after I was born…" "Gomen," I said.

An awkward silence followed.

"Ne, why don't you play with us?" I asked. "My tou-san doesn't exactly encourage play-time," she said. "Besides, you and the other kids think I'm just boring or a spoiled brat or something," she said. "Ne, Hyuuga, as long as I'm not disabled or dead, you don't have to be lonely," I said as a grin tugged my lips.

"Thanks…"

"Let's go play. I'll knock them out if they bully you."

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

It's Zaki here. Please don't get mad if I don't upload for a while 'cos 101 chapters... Wow... That's hard... Sorry for the quality for this chapter... Not much ideas in my oh-so-empty head.


	4. Smile?

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mabo(Kishimoto Masashi). And the song doesn't belong to me either. But I don't know who owns it...

Chapter #4 - Smile?

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

"Stop that! It's just wrong!"

"Scaredy-cat…"

"Can't you smile normally?"

"Can you stop being a baby? I don't smile, I grin or smirk."

"That wasn't a grin or smirk unless your grins and smirks are supposed to scare the living daylights out of people."

"Of course not. That was the Hyuuga Phantom look."

"Just stop that. It's scary beyond all reason," I huffed. "Can't you _try_ to smile normally?" I asked Hyuuga. Her reply was a simple "Make me". "Okay, I will…"

That was a few hours before… Now, I'm hiding behind a billboard, waiting to ambush The Target. The Target was right on spot, I jumped out. "Oh Kami-sama, what the Hell are you wearing, Sarutobi?" "Your clothes…" I said sheepishly. "You're wearing a dress, you know? I don't wear dresses," said Hyuuga. "Nonsense, I found that at the back of your drawer."

"Do you wonder why it's at the back of my drawer?" "No…" "BECAUSE I DON"T WEAR IT, DOBE!" I flinched. Bother… Plan Number 24 failed…

Commencing Plan Number 25… I'm getting desperate… When you're desperate, you do this. "Hey, Hyuuga!" I cried. "What?" "SNICKERDOODLEZ!" I yelled the first thing that came to my mind. "What was that about?" "Yankee Doodle came to town, riding on a pony…" I sang as I danced the cancan. People around me were laughing their head off… But not Hyuuga. "Are you crazy?" She asked before leaving. The cheesy grin was wiped off my face as I stopped dancing. "Thanks for watching me humiliate myself, but show's over. Get outta here!" I yelled.

Plan Number 26… The last resort… I found my face inches from her face. This was the last resort. "What are you doing, Sarutobi?" "I'm gonna stare at you 'til you smile. Just crack up already." "Whatever…" she said as she walked a few steps forward, causing me to walk a few steps back. I tripped on a root and everything happened in a hurry. I fell and rolled down the hill into some mud and leaves stuck to me. "I'm alright," I yelled to Hyuuga… When a few younger kids ran away from me yelling "SWAMP MONSTER!" I slipped because of the mud and fell into a pile of fresh manure. This can't get worse, I thought as I made my way up the hill… To be greeted by someone laughing. "Hyuuga?" I asked. "What?" She said between laughs. Okay, who replaced Hyuuga with a normal person who actually laughs? When she returned to normal, she had a smile on her face... A genuine one…

"I guess you won…"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's worth the trouble?"

"Hell yeah. You should smile more. It's cute-ish"

"Whatever…"

"Maybe I'll try to make you scream…"

"No chance… And Sarutobi?"

"What?"

"You reek…"

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

Gack... That was stupid...


	5. Kon No Kai

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mabo(Kishimoto Masashi).

Chapter #5 - Kon no Kai

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

"And then… weird moans were issued as the Kon No Kai (Something like "Reaper of Soul") sucked on the boy's collarbone, drinking up his soul. The boy slumped on the floor, soul-less. There was no difference on the boy other than his eyes were wide, his hair ruffled and a bruise on his collarbone… The Kon No Kai turned to the girl in the room…"

"And a boy just like you passed the classroom. He heard weird noises and a chill down his spine. He pushed open the door and…"

"CREEEEEAAAAAAAAAK!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" All of us screamed other than Hyuuga as the closet door opened. And then, I saw Iruka-sensei's face. "What are you four doing in the broom closet?!" Demanded a fuming Iruka-sensei. I glanced at a pale faced Moegi, a totally unconscious Udon and a calm Hyuuga holding a flashlight.

"Scaring these crybabies," said Hyuuga as I shot her a glare. "Alright! Back to class!"

Hyuuga and I were waiting for the bus at eight o'clock that night when I realized. "Hyuuga! I left my goggles in my closet!" I cried and dragged her before she has the time to retaliate.

Only now did I realize how cold it is at school at night. "Why did you bring me for?" asked Hyuuga behind me, scaring me in the process. I frantically thought of an excuse. "Err… It's not good to leave a lady alone at night?" I tried. "Right…" she said as she rolled her eyes. As we passed our classroom, we heard weird noises. I heard her freeze behind me. A tingle ran down my spine… The noises… were moans.

I gulped and pushed open the door gently… Both of us saw Tsunade-baa's assistant sucking on Iruka-sensei's collar bone. We exchanged glances and scream…

"IRUKA-SENSEI! SHE'S A KON NO KAI! RUN AWAY!" both of us yelled to confused glances. "Calm down, Konohamaru, Hanabi… She's not killing me she's… erm…" and Iruka-sensei blushed. Then it dawned on us. "Oh Kami-sama! Old people love!" Hyuuga cried. I felt revolted. "Err… I'll get my stuff tomorrow…"

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

Gack... That was stupid-er...


	6. Detention

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mabo(Kishimoto Masashi).

Chapter #6 - Detention

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

"This is so UNFAIR! HEAR THAT IRUKA-SENSEI! YOU'RE UNFAIR!"

"SHUT UP! Sarutobi, I'm not deaf yet…"

"UNFAIR! IRUKA-SENSEI, DO YOU THINK WE EVEN WANTED TO SEE THAT!"

"CAN IT!"

"UNFAIR!"  
"CORK IT!"

"UNFAIR!"

"SHUT IT!"

"UN-GACK!"

The next thing I knew, Hyuuga was clamping my mouth and strangling me… "Shut your damned can!" she whispered. I mumbled something she apparently couldn't understand. "What?" "Air…" I said as softly as breathing. I felt as though my lungs are shriveling. "Air…" I said a fraction louder through her fingers. "What?" I think my face was turning blue. I bit her fingers. "AIR, DAMMIT!" I yelled and she stop strangling. "Gomen…" she said as I massaged my throat as I took in short bursts of air.

"Now what?" I asked. 'We're stuffed in a broom closet for six hours at least. We can do anything," she said. "Guuuroh…" my stomach grumbled. "What was that, Sarutobi?" "I missed breakfast because I woke up at 11.45 a.m. and school starts as twelve. So…"

"Sarutobi, you're a dobe. A annoying little dobe," she said. "I'm hungry…" I defended myself. And suddenly, "Guuroh…" "That wasn't me," I said.

She gave a nervous chuckle. "I skipped breakfast to train…" "Hypocrite," I mumbled. "Well," I said. "I've got an apple, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a bag of chips…" I said. "I've got three sticky riceballs, a piece of Ebikko and two pieces of Unagi Hinata-neechan made." "Let's share…"

After eating I had an impulse to pick up a chip and fling it at Hyuuga, which I did. I got a Death Glare that I returned with a grin and continued eating. Before I knew it, I was hit… With the apple. I picked up my half eaten riceball and threw it at her… Which she repelled with a chakra shield. I picked up a metal bucket to protect myself. I picked up the nearest thing which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which hit her right in the face. War was waged.

This continued until both of us were lying on the floor laughing. "That was pretty fun," I said to Hyuuga.

"Fun? That was exhilarating!"

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"Nevermind…"

"You know what? You're not that boring, Hyuuga…"

And the closet door opened. "It's time to go home," Iruka-sensei said.

"What? It's been six hours already?" asked Hyuuga.

"Six and a quarter, actually."

"That was the fastest six hours and fifteen minutes of my life!"

"Thump!"

"Ouch! That hurts, Hyuuga!"

"What you said doesn't make sense…"

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

Man... I like writing stupid...


	7. Sayonara, Naruto nii

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mabo(Kishimoto Masashi).

Chapter #7 - Sayonara, Naruto-nii...

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

_"Ne, Konohamaru, I'll be gone for a while. Ero-sennin's takin' me for trainin'," Naruto-nii said, grinning good-naturedly. "Bu,t Naruto-nii, who will teach me new awesome jutsus when you're gone?" I asked. "You'll find someone," he said as he ruffled my hair. "See ya, nii-chan!" I called to his back. "Yeah. Work hard Konohamaru," he said as he lifted his right hand without looking back. _

"Damn!" I cursed. It's so boring without Naruto-oniichan. How lame can I be? Sitting on the Gakuen Konoha swing staring in to space wasn't exactly fun anyway.

"Scoot…"

"Eh?" I said as I looked at Hyuuga. Her hands on her hips she said "Scoot…" once more. What is her evil plan this time? "Waargh!" I yelped as she pushed me off the swing to sit on one corner. I instinctively scrambled on the other side of the seat.

"What's so great about this Naruto anyway?" she asked. "You kiddin' me? You dunno how great he is?" She shook her head. "He never ever gives up at stuff. And he knows the coolest jutsus!" "You sound like my nee-chan…" "Well, I wanna be like him one day!" I said.

"Show me the jutsu," she said. Well, here goes… "Oiroke no Jutsu! (Sexy no Jutsu)" I yelled as I performed the "Henge!" I stayed in that form for a minute, and changed back. "So, what do ya think?" I asked. She looked uncertain on what to say. When she looked like she made up her mind, she said "You're the most perverted little kid I have ever seen. Grow up, Sarutobi" I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, my nee-chan says that ninjas can walk on water. Let's try it," she said. I willed my chakra to go to the sole of my feet. When I felt that my veins were about to explode, I stepped on the water… and I fell in. Hyuuga laughed as she stood on the water as I failed again and again and again. Finally, I stood on the water, drenched and smiling. I dispelled the chakra and fell into the water. I swam to Hyuuga and pulled her under. I swam away, knowing she'll get back on the shore of the pond. But when I looked back, she was sinking… Oh Kami-sama, she can't swim? Geez, why won't you grow up and learn how to swim, Hyuuga?

When I got to her, she was unconscious… I pulled her on to the shore and pulled the water from her respiratory system with chakra. I could hear her breathing but she was still unconscious… I sighed. That day, I piggybacked Hyuuga to the Hyuuga Mansion. And I was kicked twenty yards away by the Hyuuga guards when I reached the mansion.

The next day, I told her everything and apologized. Well, except the getting kicked part…

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

Man... That sucks...


	8. Snow

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mabo(Kishimoto Masashi).

Chapter #8 - Snow

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

"Oyasumi, Udon, Moegi!" I yelled as I headed home. "Geez, the air's getting cold…" I mumbled as I wrapped my scarf around my neck tighter. Steam rose up from my mouth as I breathed. Weirdly, the snow's late this year.

Suddenly, I heard a crinkling of fallen leaves. I turned around, kunai at the ready. I only realized at that moment, I had passed Hyuuga's training ground. But something was wrong with the picture. Hyuuga wasn't training. She was sitting on a tree stump carving Kami-knows-what onto it.

"Geez, you're supposed to be training at a training ground," I said as I sat next to her on the dry leaves. "I-I'm just taking a… break. Yeah, a break," she said as though making it up at the moment. "Geez…" I said, as I reached out to pry that kunai from her hand before the stump was carved into a stick.

And only then did I realize, her hand was cold. Cold to the point of almost becoming ice. I eyed her attire. Kami, she didn't change her clothing. Who the hell wears a fishnet shirt and three-quarter pants in autumn or early winter? Especially when we're expecting snow. She hung her head, unwilling to look up at me in the face.

"Geez, you outta your mind, kore? Why didn't you put on warmer clothes?" I asked. There was no answer. I put my hand on her shoulders. She was shivering like mad. "For a Hyuuga, you're not that smart," I sighed, earning a glare from her.

"Geez…" I said as I unraveled my scarf from my neck. "Here," I grunted as I gave it to her. A blast of wind made my exposed neck feel raw. "Thanks," she muttered as she wrapped it around herself.

I felt something slide down my back. "AAAARGH! Cold! Cold! COLD!" I yelled as I felt some sort of liquid rolled down my back.

"In your face, Sarutobi!" she laughed. "Geez… I don't know what to say except 'Geez'…" I mumbled. I looked up to the sky. "Geez no wonder it was cold, it's starting to snow," I said. "Well, see ya! Just get home before you get hypo-whatsit.? Just get home before you freeze. By the way, you can keep the scarf. You're not getting anything for Christmas though," I said as I walked away. After three steps a "Hey, Sarutrobi!" was heard. I turned around. I heard her mutter a "Thanks". I was so sappy back then. A simple word could get me smiling and keep me warm all the way home.

-

--

--

--

--

--

-

I'm guessing the word Kono's lookin' for is: hypothermia.

-

Here comes the bad news... Because I am running out of ideas, I might have to (for lack of better word) "Terminate" this story. So, it will be really if you send me some ideas, or even a chapter. There's a big chance I'll put it up if it's interesting. Most likely, until I can make a better method, I'll write something like:

Idea/Chapter (depending on which you sent me) courtesy of (your name)

Thanx loads. You can always send them via comments or e-mail to:

or

--

And a BIG, no wait... GIGANTIC word of gratitude to everyone who bothered to use their precious time to comment on this fic. They are:

PaulRap Raptor - 7 times (Mostly with advice)

greensapphire - 6 times (Very meaningful and pleasant reviews)

Random Zaku Pilot - Once (But very boosting and treasured)

strawbabybabecutie - Once (The review actually became an entertainment for me)


End file.
